phasefandomcom-20200213-history
Dick Grayson
Dick Grayson Journal: '''0nightwing0 ''Email:' dbz_girl13@hotmail.com AIM: '''dbz4me01 Profile '''Basic Info Character- Nightwing/Richard"Dick"John Grayson Series/Fandom- Nightwing/Titans/Batman( DC comics) Original or Alternate- Original Age-24-25 Gender-Male Species-Human Sexuality- It's thought that he might be Bisexual. Appearance and Personality Dick is an Earthling adult male of normal height. He has Jet Black Hair that is usually moderately short in length with slightly longer bangs, and cobalt blue eyes. Charming looks along with a smile to match, he can easily get people to warm up to and open up to him. Dick has a Gymnasts Build, a strong upper body and good strength in his legs. Though not overly bulky he is much stronger than he appears to be. This is sometimes hidden by the good jackets and T-shirts he seems to have a knack for wearing. When out of uniform, Dick usually wears normal clothes, though comfortable looking ;Jackets, jeans, t-shirts often lends them to Tinya, Boots and sneakers. His super hero uniform is a skin fitting black and blue outfit that covers everything except his head. On the front and back, there is a large blue “ V” shape that runs down his arms and comes to a point at the middle of his torso . His uniform also uncludes two gauntlets and a pair of modified boots, which he stashes his supplies in due to a lack of an utility belt. General Stats: Eyes-blue Hair-black Body type- Gymnast/fighter Height-5ft 10in Weight-180lbs Heritage- Caucasian/romani (gypsy) Personality- Dick is a sanguine personality type meaning he's Talkative, cocky, easily bored, very hot-tempered at times. Unlike his mentor he does not brood on his parent's deaths but moved past them. Dick has a sense of humor which is ironic because of everything he's been through. A strong leader with a personable demeanor he can keep a group together and is thought of the glue that ties the many groups and leagues together. Truthfully Dick would rather not lead but when he is asked he usually does a good job of it. When it comes to those he sees as Family and friends dick will defend them without hesitation, especially his 'brother' Tim. Strengths/Weaknesses/ Weapons Master Detective: Grayson is a world class detective second only to the likes of Batman. He was rigorously trained by the Dark Knight in everything from escapology to criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. Master Acrobat: Grayson is a prodigious natural athlete, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is generally regarded as the greatest human acrobat known as of yet. He is the only person on Earth who can do the quadruple somersault (formerly one of three, the other two being his parents). Master Martial Artist: He is a master of several martial arts disciplines with an emphasis on Aikido, Jeet Kune Do, Escrima, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Wing Chun, Hapkido, Jiu-jitsu, Karate, Savate, Kendo, Ninjitsu, and Tai Chi. Although he has not mastered near as many fighting styles as his mentor what he has done is effectively combined the martial arts he has mastered into a unique style that suits his strengths. Peak Human Conditioning: Dick Grayson possesses the peak athletic strength and endurance of a man who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. Multi-lingual: Having had the finest education as Bruce Wayne's ward, he speaks with fluency in English, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Mandarin and Cantonese, and has some knowledge of Romany and the alien language of Tamaran. Skilled Leader: He is also a brilliant and experienced strategist with superlative leadership skills, having served as leader to the Titans, the Outsiders, and even the Justice League. Additionally, Dick's efforts to remain in contact with other heroes makes him a master at rallying, unifying, and inspiring the superhero community, a skill in which he has surpassed his mentor. Strength level:Dick Grayson possesses the normal human strength of a man that has intense physical workouts at the height and weight of 5"10 180lb. Weapons-Equipment:Suit,Mask,Gauntlets,modified batarangs ("Wing-Dings"), Escrima sticks, Assorted supplies and Equipment Other Notable possessions upon arrival: A picture of the "Family" he had in a compartment in his boot that has now been given to Yuuko as a price for his wish, but is now back with him due to Tinya's request. Weaknesses: Personality--- Dick although he is not overly emotional outwardly he is ruled by his emotions inwardly. He is weak to attacks on his loved ones and family. Often he will rush in without thinking, once he even killed the Joker ( only to have Batman bring him back with CPR) when he though the man had killed Tim. Mental Attacks--- As seen with Tomo and probably due to his weakness with emotions Dick has a large problem when it comes to being attacked mentally by a telepath or an empath. A previous attack by Tomo has left some damage causing further weakness History Dick Grayson was an twelve-year-old half-gypsy circus acrobat, the youngest of a family act called The Flying Graysons of The Haly Circus. While on tour in Gotham City, he overheard "Boss" Anthony Zucco, a well-known and feared crime-lord, threaten the performers unless the circus's owner paid extortion money. The owner refused, and that night Dick watched in horror as his parents' high wire snapped, sending his parents hurtling to their deaths, all while many of Gotham's elite watched on. Young Dick felt responsible, because he didn't warn his parents in time. Dick however couldn't catch a break,he was placed in an uncaring juvenile detention center because social services was full. There he was unmercifully beaten by a group of inmates. Because of this he was sent to a Catholic orphanage. Bruce Wayne rescued Dick by adopting him as his ward but not fully adopting him as his son which he would do later. He became frustrated by the lack of attention from his new guardian and the fact his parents' death had not been solved yet. One night Dick sneaked out of Wayne Manor one evening to solve the crime on his own - only to stumble into Batman who brought him back to the Batcave only to reveal that he was in fact Bruce Wayne. Offered the chance to become Batman's side-kick dick went through extensive training to become Robin. All went well except for a beating his first year by Two-face that Batman sidelined him for a bit, until he was 17. The Boy wonder was now basically a man and trying to balance the titans with his own job at Batman's side, to make matters worse he was starting college. When the Joker shot Dick in the shoulder it was the final straw and batman fired him.Dick realized at that point that he had grown up: He no longer relied on Batman and, in fact, he and the Dark Knight disagreed on crime-fighting methodology. His newfound independence and Titans' duties in New York left less time for his former commitments in Gotham City. He even dropped out of Hudson after only one semester. Dick rediscovered his self-worth among the Teen Titans. Batman, however, was less than pleased. He informed Dick that if he no longer wanted to be his partner, then Dick would have to retire as Robin. Dick left Wayne Manor after this fallout. Helping him through this difficult time was his fellow Titans, including Starfire, a beautiful alien Dick had fallen in love with. Dick handed over leadership of the Titans to Wonder Girl.Dick turned to superman for guidance and Clark told him of a man called Nightwing on his planet who's story was similar to his. It was official Dick donned a costume based on his fathers and started his career as Nightwing taking over leadership of the titans once more.After a long time as leader Nightwing left the titans. He migrated to bludhaven where he was a cop for a while and a bartender for a time until chemo blew up the city. At the time of his dissapearance to another world he had just broken off his engagement with barbara gordon Upon coming back things had gone far south with Gotham,Gotham has gone to hell and Robin and Nightwing are trying their hardest to set it right, they have developed the Network, made up of their best allies to help. Category:Basic info